With the advent of Internet Protocol TV (IPTV), consumers may receive and manage media programming functions such as video and/or music on demand from an IPTV set-top box (STB) receiver, computer, digital telephone system, or other computing device. The IPTV STB receiver can also be used for digital video recording (DVR) and to management personal media files such as picture albums and family movies. IPTV devices, however, are not readily manageable when the consumer is in transit.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for configuring media services.